


World's End

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the world is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's End

**Author's Note:**

> For [frostheavens](http://frostheavens.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt "ruined for other people".

If someone had told Remus J. Lupin that this was how the world would end, he would have laughed at them. No, not even that. He would have scratched his thumb slowly along the scars on his face, blinked his quiet eyes once or twice, and then simply smiled in mild disbelief. It wouldn't have been _worthy_ of his laughter; it wouldn't have merited so much as a frown.

And yet here he was, fingers clutched white-knuckled at the black-haired boy's robes, mouth breathing in the damp taste that was this Slytherin here before him, and his mind, his mind mislaid in a whirlwind of the Apocalypse rising. He was in love, he was lost, and the world was over.

When the black-haired boy took him, the bookshelf rattling to keep rhythm to their sin, Remus knew that life was over, and that he'd spend the rest of his existence trying to compare all and nothing to_ this_. He knew, he knew, and yet he gave himself up to it anyway, all clenched-fists and sharp breaths, and gasping little pains from the one thing or the other; from hard flesh working its way home, and harder books gouging at his vertebrae.

His legs curled up and round and dragged his captor closer yet.

And when the black-haired boy walked away and left him, Remus J. Lupin never so much as spoke a word.


End file.
